


He Does Not Know 他不知道

by 00se_rein



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00se_rein/pseuds/00se_rein
Summary: R2双学兰 背景
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 2





	He Does Not Know 他不知道

**Author's Note:**

> R2双学兰 背景

星期二的半夜下起了暴雨，S先生正在浴室里擦干他的头发。夏季的雨总是倾盆而至，这让他想到半个月前在EU的最后一场战斗，现在的场景与当时有些诡异的相似，S先生同样战事初歇——只不过地点在阿什福德学院某一间宿舍的床上。

手机来了视频通讯的消息，为了不吵醒床上的人他事先静了音，罗伊德那张笑眯眯的脸很快占据了屏幕，他说哎呀，真是不好意思，打扰你休息了。

没有的事，S先生说，语气平稳，职责所在。

他出门的时候瞥见深色的学生制服被零散地丢在地上，他下意识地想到L先生醒来也许会很生气；桌上散落地放着几张试卷，数小时前他用它们面不改色地欲盖弥彰：我需要补习。

L先生闻言配合得极好，他说好啊，那你今晚来吧。利瓦尔在一旁说你们关系还真是让人羡慕，他微微一笑，因为我们是挚友。

挚友，挚友？当晚Ｓ先生掐着他的后腰进入时在心里咬牙切齿，几乎要将这个音节碾碎在齿间，他的行动几乎是粗暴地蹂躏，惹得身下的人声音里带着几丝痛楚喊着他的名字。

L先生的声音夹着喘息传来，断断续续的，你今天好像很生气；他不答，只是低着头更为用力，这下那轻柔的声音被取代了，他看着L先生额发散乱衣衫褪尽，想这算哪门子挚友。

但是这场战争始于一个吻，Ｓ先生忘了是谁起的头，最后L先生骑坐在他身上，好似一对真正的恋人一样万千情愫涌进他的胸腔，那亲吻的热度宛如牙尖在皮肤上刻下烙印又刺穿表面直至骨血，他不甘示弱，在对方的颈间留下齿痕；L先生很白，那青色的血脉清晰可见，于是他下意识地将对方揽入怀中加重唇齿间的力道，苍白的皮肤印上了血痕，他们在床笫之间的言谈微乎其微。

这是一场心知肚明的战争，他亲吻着那些没有触碰过的地方，像是侵略又像是宣誓，但是当一切心跳平静下来时，他轻柔地将他黑色额发抚至耳后，声音却冷淡疏离，睡吧，明天见。

来接S先生的专机停在宿舍楼前，引擎的声音有点大，穿着军服的士兵向他行礼，他不知道L先生有没有被吵醒，这场糟糕的夜晚窗外有暴雨，不遑多让。

他原本打算在专机上补眠，因为抵达布里塔尼亚之后还有冗长的会议在等他；但是他没有，后座上摆放着几本杂志，显得诡异得滑稽。噢，更诡异的是随手一翻居然是他的专访：你所不知道的白色死神。

他接受过采访吗？S先生记不大清了，但主页上那张被基诺称为“被欠了钱的脸”显然是他没错，他还穿着数个月前EU某个战区的庆功宴时的深色礼服，他随意扫了几眼，最后居然是个八卦问题：第七骑士有恋人吗？喜欢她哪里？

他答：脖子。

那时他刚刚与L先生重逢，上课时他们的桌子离得近。那堂课的内容对L先生而言也许简单且无聊地发指，于是他撑着下巴将视线移向了窗外，他的黑发落在了他纤细的颈侧，于是惹得S先生也走神了。他想他的脖颈是不是有些太细了，好像一不小心就会折断。后来学园祭的时候他们帮米蕾搬东西——天知道为什么L先生不在指挥室——总之他像所有青春爱情小说里的女主角一样摔倒了，所幸他身边的S先生及时抱住了他，他的手掌轻柔地垫在他的颈下。

L先生像是被踩了尾巴的猫，结结巴巴地，你干什么。

S先生很诚实，我怕你的脖子会断，因为它看起来太脆弱了。

当时专访的媒体却因为这个答案愣了愣，又想到那位亡故的皇女而暧昧地笑了起来，可惜白色死神的表情太过可怕，于是众人纷纷作鸟兽散结束了专访。直到基诺看到了那篇采访问他，你说的是谁啊？

S先生板着脸，我不知道。

他自己倒也不清楚他说的是谁，是十几年前，还是一年前，还是昨天与他亲吻的少年？这种狂热到底是他沉沦过去的借口，还是在讽刺地提醒他假以报复之名与他有血海深仇的人纠缠不清。

但是思来想去，那必定不是爱了。

S先生想如果现在再碰到这样的问题他大概早已轻车熟路地以官方回答否认，但那时他刚刚成为圆桌骑士不久，第一个跳进脑海里脱口而出的答案总是他无法掩饰的脆弱，但是他庆幸他不知道，就像他不知道L先生此刻在大洋彼岸另一端在雨夜里算计人心，L先生也不知道他曾在全世界前向自己告白。

他希望L先生永远也不知道。

日光划开阴沉的天幕，专机落地时另一端的布里塔尼亚晴空万里，罗伊德与其他圆桌骑士早已在潘德拉贡等候，他将那本杂志放回原处，声音波澜不惊，走吧。


End file.
